It is well known that pilots must routinely consult pre-fight checklists, fight charts, approach plates, and other various fight operations documents, while operating an airplane. Because of both the number and awkwardness of use of these documents, it has proven difficult for pilots to comfortably and effectively consult these documents as the need arises, and in a timely fashion. Additionally, pilots must routinely have visual access to all critical flight instruments and engine and fuel monitoring instruments.
In this age of portable, laptop computers, pilots can consult a movable map which appears on the display of a laptop computer.
Devices for holding documents for pilots include those which are strapped onto one thigh of the pilot by use of an adjustable strap. These devices generally have a document holder in the form of a flat base which is interconnected with the adjustable strap. A hinged plate may be included which acts as a divider between two documents only, and a pencil holder may also be included. These devices suffer from the discomfort and excessive bother associated with having to strap on and strap off the device. Additionally, these devices suffer from the fact that the pilot must continually look down at his thigh to read the documents, when he should rather be looking in a forward direction toward the instruments and windshield. Excessive movement of the head, without outside visual reference, e.g., in instrument meterological conditions can cause vertigo and spatial disorientation. Further, these devices require document manipulations which necessitate the pilot's hands being taken away from the controls. Consequently, it is considered that this class of device does not adequately solve the problem of document access by pilots.
The consultation of a laptop computer positioned on the lap of a pilot or worse, on the seat next to him (owing to its size), suffers from the same deficiencies as the aforementioned device, namely, discomfort, and, the fact that the pilot must continuously look down.
During the prosecution of predecessor application Ser. No. 07/606,775, the following U.S. patents were cited and are hereby incorporated herein by reference:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. PATENTEE ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 4,969,623 Bernier Nov. 1990 3,809,338 Gross, Jr. et al May 1974 2,141,849 Baer Dec. 1938 1,680,998 Krantz Aug. 1928 1,730,790 Squires Oct. 1929 2,862,328 Wadsworth Dec. 1958 ______________________________________
Wadsworth relates to vehicular desk for attachment to the underside or top of an instrument board. Wadsworth does not teach or suggest the device of the present invention which attaches to a steering column.
Squires is directed to a map holder for attachment to a steering post of a motor vehicle. Squires does not teach or suggest a device for attachment to a steering column which has an arm which is movably connected to the gripping means, and an information display which is movably connected to the arm such that the arm and display can both move upwardly and downwardly and display can be moved inwardly or outwardly from the steering column. Thus, Squires fails to teach or suggest the present invention.
Krantz relates to an apparatus for attachment to a steering column, but, like Squires, fails to teach or suggest the combination of a movably mounted arm, a movably mounted information display and the overall effect thereof with respect to positioning the display, as disclosed herein. Baer is directed to a steering wheel table; and, suffers from the same deficiencies of Squires and Krantz. Also, Baer's device comes up from underneath the lowest position of the steering wheel such that it impedes the use of the steering mechanism of a vehicle (one cannot turn the wheel without running into the device).
Likewise, a further deficiency of Wadsworth, Squires and Krantz is that their devices impede the view of the instrument panel, i.e., their devices block the instruments which must be scanned by the operator during operation (e.g., flight) of the vehicle (e.g., airplane).
Gross relates to a timer and approach plate holder for aircraft which is a spring clip for mounting onto the yoke column, an upwardly extending post and an alligator clip attached to the post (for holding paper). Gross does not teach or suggest the combination of a movably mounted arm, a movably mounted information display and the overall effect thereof with respect positioning the display as disclosed herein; and, Gross does not teach or suggest a firm means to support the information (if hard copy) being displayed, e.g., a clipboard or board; and, like all of the previously mentioned documents, Gross does not contemplate a video display. The alligator clip of Gross is not a teaching or suggestion of a clipboard; and, is deficient in that papers flop or are free to move around and are not set firmly in place or supported from beneath. Gross fails to teach or suggest the present invention.
Without admitting that Bernier is prior art with respect to the present invention, Bernier too fails to disclose or suggest the present invention. Bernier is directed to a flight document organizer which consists of a quick release latch which attaches to the yoke column; a slotted extension arm and a removable desk. Bernier fails to teach or suggest the combination of the movable (upwardly and downwardly) arm and information display and the effect thereof (ability to move the display inwardly and outwardly from the yoke, as well as upwardly and downwardly); or the use of a video display; and, Bernier's device severely impedes the use of the yoke.
In addition, during the prosecution of the aforementioned predecessor application, Applicant became aware of products available from Diamond Star Aviation, Inc., Allaire Airport, Bldg. 18, P.0. Box 2309, Farmingdale, N.J. 07727, as shown in a brochure dated "Apr. 1, 1991". Without commenting as to whether these products are prior art, since these products employ Velcro (trademark) straps to connect an acrylic plastic display, and the brochure warns against using these products in direct sun in hot weather because of warping, they are not a disclosure or suggestion of the present invention, and, are considered to have deficiencies (e.g, Velcro deterioration and separation, and warping).
In view of the foregoing, it is believed that there has not been a disclosure or suggestion heretofore of the apparatus of the present invention. More importantly, none of the devices of the aforementioned documents achieves the objectives stated herein, as does the present invention, namely of providing an easily manipulated, removable, movable or adjustable apparatus for holding documents or displaying information for consultation while operating a vehicle, without significantly impeding or obstructing the operation of thereof (i.e., without significantly obstructing or impeding the steering mechanism and view of instruments).